


The Threshold

by alicept29



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Undercover, kinda inspired by NCIS: Los Angeles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicept29/pseuds/alicept29
Summary: ‘Sir, you should pick the bride up’.‘I don’t think it’s necessary’ Ellie said. ‘No, you’re right’.





	The Threshold

‘Sir, you should pick the bride up’.  
‘I don’t think it’s necessary’ Ellie said. ‘No, you’re right’.  
Saying that, Nick picked Ellie up, and they crossed the threshold smiling.  
‘Ok, now you can put me down’ ‘No, I’ll lean you on the bed’.  
He did as he said, and Ellie slightly smiled.  
‘Can we start to work?’  
‘Of course’ ‘Ok, take my laptop’.  
He nodded. Ellie crossed her legs and Nick sat next to her.  
‘Are these the files we’re supposed to rescue?’ ‘Yes. Do you wanna review your alias background?’ ‘Bishop, I have experience in undercover missions, it’s all in my head.’  
‘Sure it is’.

It was late night and Ellie was still on the bed, working at the laptop.  
‘Bishop, it’s late. You should rest.’  
‘Not yet’ she replied, looking at the screen.  
He shook his head. ‘Well, I take the couch.’  
‘Why?’ ‘I wanna sleep.’  
‘Don’t be silly. We can both sleep on the bed’  
‘Really?’ ‘Yes, I... I put the laptop away. We should both rest’.  
‘Good idea. I go to the bathroom’.  
When he came back, he was shirtless.  
‘Uh, wow’. ‘Sorry, I-I’m used to sleep naked, but I kept the shorts.’  
‘Don’t worry, come here.’  
‘Yes, Mrs. Torres’.  
‘Ha-ha’.  
‘Hey, sorry. I thought it was funny, I didn’t wanna annoy you’ Nick said, next to Ellie.  
‘It was. I hadn’t done it even for my marriage.’  
‘Are you serious?’ ‘Yes, my ex-husband isn’t exactly a romantic person.’  
‘Idiot’  
‘Excuse me?’ ‘No, not you. Your ex-husband’  
‘He is... serious.’  
‘That’s sad. To have a wonderful woman like you and to not be romantic’  
‘Don’t go too far.’  
‘No, it’s-it’s true. You deserve romantic things. Do you know it?’  
‘I-I don’t know. I think’ ‘Don’t think. Know.’  
‘You’re nice’.  
He smiled.  
‘B., I’m not talking as your friend, I’m talking as a man. You’re gorgeous, and smart, and sarcastic. You’re rare’.  
She lowered her head, interlacing her fingers.  
‘Did I say something wrong?’  
‘No. - she replied, looking at him - You said something sweet’.  
‘Good’ he stated.  
‘Yes, you’d be an amazing husband.’  
‘Thanks, wife’.  
‘You’re welcome, darling’ she replied, laughing.  
They looked at each other for a while, a slightly smile was still on their faces.  
‘Ok, now... now we should really rest’ he suggested. ‘Yes, you’re right’.  
They both leaned.  
Nick was staring at Ellie’s hazel eyes, and she sweetly smiled, biting her lip.  
‘Good night, Bishop’.  
She got close to him and placed a kiss on his lips.  
‘Good night, Nick’.

**Author's Note:**

> TV Show: NCIS: LA


End file.
